That Fateful Night
by italianangel38
Summary: 6 yrs ago Liz left Roswel, giving everyone a different reason for her departure, now she's back and her life is changed as well as everyone elses, and finally they will learn why she really left ***Chapter 3 is up***
1. Default Chapter

Here's my disclaimer I own no one and of course I wished I owned Max, or the show so Max and Liz would of always been together. But oh well Please R&R for me.  
  
A/N: in my story Max and Tess never slept together.  
  
Max sat in his favorite spot ever, he was like a stalker sitting there, sitting in the last spot he ever saw Liz, which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't in a hidden corner on the balcony outside of her room, where he had watched her pack frantically.  
  
Max sighed loudly, he couldn't keep this up, here he was 24, six years after he last saw his beloved Liz, still living in Roswell. He hated it here, he wanted out, but he stayed, not because Isabel and Michael had settled down here, which is what everyone thought, no it was because he had this pitiful hope that Liz would return to him, come back to Roswell, anything he just wanted to see her face. He glanced down at the wrinkled picture of him and Liz during one of the happiest days of his life, they were in a photo booth at the mall, just smiling happy, to be in each other's presence nothing mattered except that they were together.  
  
Max closed his eyes and once more played the image of the day Liz left, trying to figure out what he could of done differently like he had done so many times before.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"You're being irrational!" Max shouted.  
  
"Am I?" Liz asks hotly, never before seen so mad "No, Max, I am not being irrational"  
  
"So then why are you leaving?" Max asks calming down somewhat  
  
"I have too, I can't do this anymore"  
  
"Tess, is gone, there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"Alex is gone too, in case you'd forgotten. There's is to much pain here" She gestures around here "Look that's the last time we were all together and happy" She points to the counter in the café. "And that's where I was killed. Killed Max." And there is where I first knew I loved you. And around here is where you broke my heart. It's to much, I'm leaving."  
  
"I love you though." Max pleads like a little boy.  
  
"Not even love can save us now." She says quietly then retreats to her bedroom where she packed her stuff and left without a glance back.  
  
*****Present*****  
  
"How often do you come here?" Max jumps at the sound of Maria's voice.  
  
"I - uh- not - all the time" He answers  
  
"Liz left, we have to let that go. I know we do, but I don't know why she left. I wish I only knew that, then maybe I could be at peace." Maria laughs in spite of the situation "Who am I kidding? She was supposed to be here for me, now I am getting married and my best friend isn't even going to be my maid of honor." Maria twirls the beautiful ring around her finger. "It isn't right."  
  
"She never told you why she left?" Max asks surprised  
  
"No, she just left, her parents don't even know why."   
  
Max looks down. "It was because of me." He said softly  
  
"No. It wasn't" Maria confirms "Even if that's what she told you, there is more, I know Liz better then that, she doesn't run away from her problems."  
  
"Then why did she leave?" Max asks  
  
"I don't know" Maria answers truthfully  
  
"I wish I had known, maybe I could of stopped her."  
  
"No, none of us could of, Liz is stubborn you know that." Maria confirms  
  
"Maybe" Max jumps as a light turns on in the room. He ducks back as does Maria and they watch Mrs. Parker, take off the old bed sheets and replace them with new ones, when she is done, she leaves and shuts the light.  
  
"That was weird" Maria says  
  
"I know, we should go" Max answers getting up  
  
*******************  
  
Kyle Valenti the sheriff in town, following in his father's footsteps walked into the Crashdown, where they all still hung around. The place had become a sanctuary for the group that was once so big, now only included Isabel, Max, Maria, Michael and Kyle.  
  
"Hey guys" He says "Hey Izzy" He says to his long time girlfriend.  
  
"Hey baby" Isabel replies  
  
"So what's new with everyone?" Michael asks   
  
The group starts to happily indulge in conversation as Max looks on, not being able to shake a feeling that something was about to happen.  
  
  
*************************  
  
"Mom!" Liz cried happier then she ever had been in six years  
  
"Oh baby" Mrs. Parker embraces her daughter into a hug "Let's not ever go off to college again OK?"   
  
"I promise mom. Besides I am done now"  
  
"Oh six years and your so grown-up, but your still my baby girl" Her father says pulling Liz close, where they stood in the middle of the airport.  
  
"Let's go home" Mrs. Parker says grabbing Liz's things  
  
********************  
  
That night Max is once again staked out by Liz's room, looking for answers once more. He just started to drift off when the light turned on and he looked in as Mrs. Parker and Mr. Parker walked in with two fold out cots and arranged them on the floor. Then to Max's surprise two little kids, with dark hair and creamy complexions and deep brown eyes run in and jump onto the cots. Max sighs and climbs down the balcony, just as he disappears over the edge of the wall. Liz walks into the room and climbs into bed.  
  
*******************  
  
Maria and Michael walk into the Crashdown the next day, and see a few construction consultants talking to Mr. and Mrs. Parker. Mrs. Parker notices Maria and calls her over.  
  
"Maria darling, it's so wonderful to see you." She embraces Maria into a hug  
  
"Hi Mrs. Parker what's going on?"   
  
"We're expanding, the house past in here." She explains  
  
"How come?" Maria asks since there was no need to being there family was so small  
  
"Grandpa!" A screech came from inside the kitchen and a little girl came tearing out of there as a little boy followed after her, with a clenched hand smiling devilishly   
  
"Lori, what's wrong?" Mr. Parker asks scooping up the girl  
  
"Matty is chasing me with a spider." She cries  
  
"Matthew, what did we say about that?" Mr. Parker asks sternly  
  
"Not to chase Lori with them" He says softly "But I was only pretendin" He whines  
  
"Matthew"   
  
"Fine, fine, I dropped it anyways it's gone. See?" He opens his palm  
  
"OK" Lori says getting out of Mr. Parker's arms. She notices Maria. "Hey Matty look!" She exclaims  
  
Maria looks at Michael confused who shrugs  
  
"She's the girl in mommy's bag" Matty exclaims "Come on let's go tell her." He runs off into the back. When they are through the door they hear another shriek from from Lori as Matty says the spider is back.   
  
"Matthew!" Came the loud yell from the kitchen, which sounded all to familiar to Maria.  
  
"Mommy!" Lori cries "Tell Matty to stop!"   
  
"Hey mom that girl in your bag is out there talking to grandma and grandpa. Come on" Matty says  
  
"I saw her first!" Lori sreams and runs after Matty, as they both charge through the doors making a beeline for Maria.  
  
Matty reaches Maria first and sticks his tongue out at Lori.  
  
"Matty!" Mrs. Parker scolds him  
  
"Mom!!!!!!" Lori calls "Come on! Matty get that spider away from me!" She cries   
  
"Matthew Alexander!" Liz yells rushing after Lori and Matty "Come here."  
  
"Mommy look the girl in the bag, but she's prettier now!" Lori exclaims running to Liz.  
  
"Oh my gosh Maria!" Liz cries happily   
  
"Liz?" Maria says then runs over to Liz to give her a hug. "It's been to long!" She says  
  
They finally release, and they are alone in the crashdown, except for a few customers and waitresses, Mr. and Mrs. Parker went into the main part of the house with the construction men.  
  
"Hi Michael" Liz exclaims and gives him a warm hug.  
  
"Hey." He says surprised  
  
"So Liz, who are these kids?" Maria asks  
  
"My kids." Liz answers beaming with pride.  
  
"Oh my gosh! They look just like you!" Maria gushes  
  
"Lori, Matty do you remember who I said she is?" She asks  
  
Lori scrunches her face in thought "Aunt Maria!" She finally says thrilled she beat her brother to the answer "Ha!" She says to Matty  
  
Matty just rolls his eyes  
  
"How old are they?" Maria asks  
  
"Five, they're twins. They'll be six soon."  
  
"Oh my gosh I don't even know what to say, I mean, Liz we have so much catching up to do."  
  
"Hey Aunt Maria, I got something for you." Matty says  
  
"What's that?" Maria asks kneeling down to reach his eye level.   
  
He hands her a picture of Lori and Matty, taken not to long ago. "So you can have us in your bag!" He says  
  
"Thank you!" Maria smiles  
  
Matty beams  
  
"Hey it was my idea too!" Lori exclaims  
  
"Well then thank you too"   
  
Lori smiles  
  
"Kids, why don't we go make something for lunch?" Mrs. Parker asks grabbing their hands  
  
"OK" They agree and follow her in "Bye Mommy!" Lori calls as Matty waves.  
  
"Want to go sit down?" Liz asks  
  
"Yes, I want to" Maria agrees and they go take a seat.  
  
"So, tell me the honest truth, why did you leave?" Maria asks, but is interrupted by Isabel and Kyle walking in.  
  
"Liz?" Kyle asks bewildered   
  
"Hi, sit down!" Liz exclaims giving them both hugs  
  
"Max should be here soon" Isabel says  
  
"Great, I would love to see him" Liz answers honestly, and Max walks in and spots them a look of shock covers his face but he soon breaks out into a smile a mile wide.  
"Max!" Liz jumps up and rushes over to him.  
  
He returns the hug but is in shock, could Liz really be here folded into his arms?  
  
"Come on sit" She says softly "We all have so much to talk about."  
  
  
Max joins the group at the table.  
  
"Ok first things first, why did you really leave?" Maria asks immediately   
  
"Well-" Liz starts but is interrupted by a scream from the kitchen and Lori running out.  
  
"Mom!!!!" She wails she runs over to her mom and notices the other people and stops "Who are they?"  
  
"My friends" Liz explains "Lori what happened? We are trying to have adult conversation."  
  
"Oh yea, Matty did that thing and burned my hamburger. So now it's yucky."  
  
Liz sighs as Matty runs out "I swear Mom it was an accident I didn't mean to I was only playing with her."  
  
"Matty what did I say about that?"  
  
"I know, and I promise I won't anymore. Come on Lori let's go play a game."  
  
"OK" Lori agrees forgetting about her food.  
  
"Mom?" Isabel asks when Lori and Matty are out of earshot.  
  
"Yes, their my five year old twins" She says happily  
  
"Congratulations" Kyle says  
  
"LIz? I'm still waiting" Maria says  
  
"Right, OK, so we graduated and I found out I was pregnant and I wanted to go to college still but with kids and being in a small town it would be too much of a challenge. So I moved to Florida with my aunt. She would take care of them when I was at school. In Florida I had no past there and no one cared I was pregnant and that I had kids." Liz explains  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us?" Kyle asks  
  
"We would of helped you out" Isabel adds  
  
"Well…"  
  
"There's more?" Maria asks  
  
"Yea." Liz looks down.  
  
"Who's their father?" Michael asks  
  
Liz looks up and glances at Maria and then everyone else "Max is" She answers  
  
  
  
Go to chapter 2   
  



	2. Daddy

Chapter 2.  
  
The words hung in the air. Finally Isabel sputters out. "I'm their aunt?" She asks  
  
Liz nods.   
  
"I'm there father?" Max asks  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry I never told you, but I had to leave, if you knew you would of came with me, or tried to keep me here."  
  
"Of course I would of went with you, I would never of left you alone." Max says  
  
"That's was the problem. What if something went wrong, you were already under enough suspicion if I stayed here and something went wrong, you three could of ended up in a lot of trouble." Liz informs them  
  
"But-"  
  
"She's right Max" Michael interrupts him "That was smart of Liz."  
  
Isabel nods in agreement.   
  
Still excepting the fact that he was a father, Max recalls that fateful night that changed Liz's life and now changed his own. Who ever thought all that could happen after once? "Do they know I am their father?" He finally asks  
  
"Yes, of course, they didn't recognize you because they were fighting, I told them you stayed here because you had important work to do, and we would move back to you when I was done with college."  
  
"They know?" Max asks  
  
"Yes, Max, they hated that you didn't get to play with them but Matty talk all the time about how his Daddy is going to teach him how to play basketball and Lori tells all her friends that your are going to take her out for ice cream and play with her. They really love you Max."  
  
"I am so surprised and so, so happy" Max says a smile overcoming his face.  
  
"Do your parents know Max is the father?" Maria asks  
  
"Yes, they thought I wanted to get away for a while then come back after school"  
  
"So what did you go to school for?" Kyle asks  
  
"I'm a pediatrician" Liz says "I plan on opening a clinic out here."  
  
"Well then Max can help you, he went to school for the same thing." Michael laughs  
"You two were always the perfect match"  
  
"I see you two are too" Liz says looking at the ring on Maria's hand. "Congratulations"  
  
"Thank you. You know you my maid of honor of course. Right?" Maria asks  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hey did you name them Lori for the L in Liz and Matty for the M in Max?" Kyle asks  
  
Liz laughs "Yea, you noticed?"  
  
"Liz? What was that thing that Lori was telling you about burnt food?" Isabel inquires  
  
Liz looks serious for a moment "They are half- well Czechoslovakian" Liz says in a hushed voice "Matty figured out how to burn things, they cant do much except annoy each other with what they can do. They know the rules about not doing it anywhere except at home. But this is my old home so…." Liz trails off and Lori and Matty run back into the café and jump up on some stools and start spinning around on them. "Stay here Max. Maria can you come with me?" She asks  
  
Maria and Liz walk over to Lori and Matty.   
  
"You nervous Max?" Isabel asks  
  
"I am more scared now, then when I was in the white room." He admits  
  
"They'll love you, they already do." Michael assures him  
  
Suddenly they hear a squeal of delight, they turn to see Lori running to Max.   
  
"Daddy!" She screams and Max scoops her up into his lap and gives her a hug, it felt so natural to do this, like he had always done this.  
  
"Dad!" Matty says pouncing Max   
  
"Hey Kiddo" Max says pulling Matty over too.  
  
The two of them start chattering happily and Liz looks on with tears in her eyes.   
  
"We missed you Daddy, but we knew you had important business, but now we will live together forever right?" Lori asks  
  
"Yea and now you can teach me to learn basketball. Cause I'm going to be six so I am old enough, but it will have to be after school and homework mommy says because when you go to first grade you have homework" Matty says a matter a factly   
  
"Matty, Lori, this is your Aunt Isabel" He says gesturing  
  
"Hi Lori says brightly "You're pretty"  
  
"She's just a girl" Matty says disgusted "Boys are better, who are you?" He asks Michael and Kyle.  
  
"That's your Uncle Michael and Uncle Kyle." Max says  
  
"Will they play basketball too?" Matty asks "I hope so, cause they can be on a team and you and me can be on a team, no girls allowed." He says to Lori.  
  
"I don't wanna play it anyways it's stinky!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Hey!" Liz's voice cuts them off.  
  
"Sorry mommy" They mumble  
  
"Why don't you go play with your toys and me and daddy will play with you later." Liz suggests  
  
"Promise?" Lori asks Max  
  
"Promise" He answers   
  
"OK" She gives him a kiss on the cheek and runs off  
  
"I'll give you a hug, but no kiss, only girls give kisses" Matty announces  
  
Max tries to hold back a laugh and agrees solemnly "All right son"   
  
"How did that feel?" Liz asks sitting down next to him  
  
"It felt great, it felt so natural." Max answers  
  
"I always knew you were going to be a great Dad."  
  
"I only wish I could of been for the first five years, but I do understand your reasons I still wish though….."  
  
"I know, but at least I'm here now."  
  
"You know, you two have a lot of talking to do, we should all go." Maria says getting up  
  
"Yea" Isabel follows along with Michael and Kyle.  
  
Liz and Max take there seats again.  
  
"So are you going out with anyone?" Liz asks  
  
"I would of waited for you forever." Max says "What about you?"  
  
"I could never of loved anyone but you."  
  
"So where are you going to live?" Max asks  
  
"I'm not sure yet, my parents are expanding this place so they can have a guest room, but I don't know yet."  
  
"Live with me, I have a small house, it's not huge, but I have my clinic built into it off to the side, it has four rooms, it always seems so huge and empty."  
  
"Really Max?" Liz asks  
  
"Yes, really I want you to live with me, so we can be a family."  
  
"We never will really be one though." Liz answers  
  
"I want to show you something." He pulls a box out of his pocket. "I bought an engagement ring for you, the night you left I went over you're house to ask you and we had that fight and you told me you were leaving and I never got to ask you, but I still want to marry you, after 6 years and two children I see no reason to not want too."  
  
Liz searches for words and looks up to see her mother in the background, her mother nods yes, telling Liz she should, because she knows it's what Liz wants. "Yes of course Max" She says happily  
  
"What's going on?" Matty asks  
  
"Your mom and dad are going to get married." Mrs. Parker says happily.  
  
"Really?" Lori asks  
  
"Yes!" Matty says putting his fist in the air.  
  
They watch on as for the first time in 6 years Max's lips meet Liz's and they kiss.  
  
TBC'd please R&R Thanx!  



	3. Wedding Bells

Thanks for all of your reviews, keep on R&R and I hope you all like the story.  
A/N: I put a lil sci-fi in the ending I'm not sure that I am really good at it, but I wanted it to put some in to make a happy ending. lol  
  
  
  
"This is crazy!" Maria exclaims  
  
"I know, but it feels right" Liz answers  
  
"It does" Maria agrees  
  
"I am in shock still all that's happened. How about this one?" Liz asks pulling out a simple yet stunningly gorgeous dress.  
  
"It's more you're style then mine, I want something glamorous and well hot." Maria answers "More like this one. I'm going to try it on, try the one you pulled out on." Maria insists  
  
"Why not?" Liz agrees  
  
They come out a few minutes later, each in a beautiful white wedding dress.  
  
"Maria that's the dress, you look perfect!" Liz exclaims  
  
"I do don't I?" Maria laughs "Oh my gosh Liz! Look at yourself!"  
  
Liz glances in the mirror, her reflection looking nothing like her. "It doesn't even look like me!" Liz exclaims   
  
"Liz! I don't know why we never thought of this before!" Maria exclaims  
  
"Never thought of what before?" Liz asks confused  
  
"This" Maria stands next to Liz. "Get it?"  
  
A smile creeps across Liz's face. "Yea, but I don't know, it's supposed to be your day."  
  
"So? Come on it will be perfect and we both know that Max and Michael don't like the spotlight so if they share it, it wont be that hard on them."  
  
"But you're wedding is in a month! We can't change it into a double wedding just like that!"  
  
"Sure we can Liz, money is very persuasive." Maria assures her. "She calls to the sales lady "We want these two!"  
  
********************  
  
"Mom!" Liz screams running into the Crashdown Maria close behind.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Mrs. Parker alone with Mr. Parker run out, when they see the girls are OK Mrs. Parker says "You scared us half to death!"  
  
"I'm sorry" Liz says breathlessly "But we have great news! We already talked to Max and Michael and it can work"  
  
"Liz? Honey? Back up please." Her father says  
  
"Oh right, me and Maria want to have a double wedding!"  
  
"Oh Lizzie that's so great, my little girl getting married. Max will do good by you." Mr. Parker says  
  
"Mom?" Liz asks  
  
"Well, there wont be any expansion in this place so we can help pay, but I never really wanted to anyway. I am so happy for you Liz"  
  
"Thank you" Liz gives her mother a hug  
  
"And Maria I am so happy for you too." Mrs. Parker says pulling Maria close.  
***************************  
  
One month later.  
  
"Mommy's getting married, mommy's getting married" Lori sings loudly as everyone is rushing around making final preparations.  
  
"Lori, can you please stop singing for a little bit?" Liz asks  
  
"Yea, and you sound like bad anyway" Matty adds  
  
"Matthew!"  
  
"What? She does!" He exclaims  
  
"Come on Maxwell, time for us guys to go." Michael scoops up Matty and throws him onto his back, and Max follows picking up Lori.  
  
"Where are we going Uncle Michael?" Matty asks  
  
"How about a movie?" Michael asks "That should give mommy and Aunt Maria enough time to get their sanity back"  
  
"Funny!" Maria yells laughing  
  
"What's sanity?" Lori asks Max as the door shuts behind them  
  
"I never thought I would get tired of making phone calls" Maria exclaims  
  
"Not only phone calls but lists and lists and food and dresses and everything." Liz exclaims  
  
"In the end it will be worth it." Maria says  
  
"It will, only one more day" Liz smiles dreamily  
  
"I know, it seems like only yesterday…..oh I sound like my mother!" Maria exclaims  
  
Liz giggles and picks up the phone to make yet another call.  
  
**********************  
  
"So how's it feel?" Michael asks while he and Max wait in line to buy snacks at the movie theater.  
  
Max looks to where Lori and Matty are sitting on a bench together waiting for their candy. "It' great, it's so fun to be a dad, even when I have to wake up at 3:30 in the morning if Lori has a bad dream."  
  
"That's good, I mean that you like it, cause me and Maria- well we want some of our own too." Michael says  
  
Max smiles "That's great." Just then Lori shouts "Matty! This is MY side of the bench, not yours!"  
  
Michael laughs "Looks like it's time to be a referee"  
  
Max goes over and break them up and goes to get seats while Michael gets the food.  
  
********************  
  
Wedding Day.  
  
Liz and Maria are at Liz's old house getting dressed along with Mrs. Parker, Isabel, Lori, Amy Deluca and Isabel's mom.  
  
"Mommy like my dress?" Lori asks spinning in it looking like a little angel.  
  
"Yes, honey I do." Liz smiles at the picture  
  
"She looks just like you." Mrs. Parker whispers  
  
"OK I think we are all done here. Everyone ready to go?" Amy asks  
  
"I think so mom" Maria answers  
  
********************  
  
Back at Liz's and Max's house.   
  
Max, Michael, Matty, Mr. Parker and Max's father are all there.  
  
"Nervous boys?" Mr. Evans asks  
  
"Roller coasters" Michael mutters  
  
"A little" Max answers  
  
"Hey! Here's the man of the hour!" Mr. Parker says as Matty walk into the room  
  
"I look like Dad!" He exclaims  
  
"That you do" Mr. Evans says picking up his grandson. "Come on let's go."  
  
***********************  
  
At the church  
  
Everyone finds there seats, and the music finally starts.  
  
Matty and Lori walk down the aisle first, they are the ring bearer and flower girl. Then Isabel, now the maid of honor to both girls escorted by Kyle. Mrs. Evans comes down with her husband, then Amy Deluca comes escorted by Jim Valenti and finally Mrs. Parker escorted by Alex's father.  
  
The congregation stands up and Maria and Liz appear and Liz's father takes both of them, taking them to their future husbands. When they reach the alter Mr. Parker lifts Liz's veil and gives her a kiss, then does the same with Maria and whispers "You were always like a daughter to me." He then joins his wife in their row.  
  
The ceremony begins and finally the words everyone is waiting to hear. "You may now both kiss your bride." The priest says  
  
"Eww!" Matty exclaims which causes everyone to erupt into laughter.  
  
Max smiles and leans to Liz as does Michael. Then everyone starts clapping as they newly wed happy couple make their way outside to go and enjoy their reception.  
  
That night as the happy couples are dancing, Max feels a weird feeling in his stomach, he looks up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Liz asks searching his eyes for an answer  
  
"Something……" Max starts   
  
Michael and Maria glide over "You feel that Maxwell?" Michael asks  
  
Max nods and notices Isabel, looking around confused. "So does Isabel."  
  
"Whoa" Liz exclaims grabbing her head.   
  
"What?" Max grabs her and steadies her.  
  
"I just got really dizzy for a second there." Liz answers slowly   
  
A chill runs up Maria's spine as they walk off the dance floor, "Guys I'm starting to feel weird too….."  
  
"What's going on?" Isabel demands walking over with Kyle "We both just got these really weird feelings."  
  
"No kidding we all did" Michael answers   
  
Maria looks around, noticing the room got eerily quiet "Uh….where did all the guests go?"  
  
Shocked they turn around to see they are the only ones in the room.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Come quick!" Lori calls  
  
"Aunt Maria, Aunt Isabel, Uncle Michael, Uncle Kyle you come too!" Matty calls running  
  
Liz exhales relieved Matty and Lori were all right "What's going on?" Liz asks lightly  
  
"Everyone is gone, but it wont be for long so hurry!" Lori urges them  
  
"What wont be for long?" Max asks  
  
"Just come on" Matty grabs Max's hand and pulls him out towards the back door.  
  
"You were playing back here? It's dangerous here!" Liz exclaims once outside  
  
"No, it isn't we were safe." Matty answers  
  
"Yea, Uncle Alex was with us" Lori adds  
  
"Uncle Alex?" Maria barely manages to get out  
  
"Of course, why do you look so scared Aunt Maria? Uncle Alex just wants to see you guys, he said it's time for him to go." Matty says  
  
"Kids your Uncle Alex is dead" Liz says softly  
  
"Uncle Alex is dead, but his soul isn't" Lori insists "Look!" She points to a man.  
  
Max puts himself in front of Liz and his kids, and waits.  
  
The man turns around. "Liz, Maria, my girls are finally married"  
  
Liz eyes get so big, you'd think they pop out of her head. "Alex?"  
  
"In the flesh…..well not really, but I'm here…..I had to make sure you both fulfilled your destiny….along with Kyle and Isabel….you see you were really put on Earth to prove that aliens can live among and with humans, even share and create life with them, you four were the testers, Tess failed miserably in case you haven't noticed" Alex says with his usual smile  
  
Maria's eyes welled up with tears "Alex, it's really you…."  
  
"I love you both, don't be sad for me anymore, I have to go now….take care of all three of my girls." Alex says, he gives them all a hug good-bye and disappears into nothingness  
  
"See mommy? I told you it was Uncle Alex" Lori announces  
  
"Yes, you did" Liz answers with tears in her eyes  
  
"Then why are you crying? Uncle Alex said it would make you happy to see him." Lori asks softly  
  
"I am happy"   
  
"How long have you been seeing and talking to Uncle Alex?" Max asks  
  
"Since we were on the plane, he told us that now everything was going to be right, and perfect." Matty answers  
  
"Well it certainly is now" Maria answers  
  
"Come on let's get back to our party" Michael suggests  
  
"Oh my gosh! Our guests!" Maria exclaims  
  
"Don't worry Aunt Maria, Uncle Alex did that, so you could see him with no interruptions" Lori says  
  
They open the doors and walk back inside. "They you kids are! Taking a breath of fresh air were you? Come on it's time to throw the bouquets!" Amy Deluca says  
  
  
Liz and Maria smile happily and pick up their bouquets and throw them to the awaiting crowd. Isabel squeals happily as she catches on, Max, Michael, And Kyle look on happily, their new lives awaiting them.  
  
  
This might be the end, unless I get enough reviews saying you all don't want it to be. R&R  



End file.
